


LA BESTIA DESPIERTA

by Alessa13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Frottage, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Knifeplay, M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Topping from the Bottom, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham is a Cannibal, light bloodplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: Traducción al español  de la obra original THE BEAST AWAKENS escrita por  SILVAXUS https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713826Todos los créditos le corresponden.Créditos de la imagen: Sonya Alessa BritsonHola a todos. Antes que nada debo darle las gracias a Silvaxus por haberme permitido traducir este fic al español. Todos los méritos de esta obra son para ella.Obviamente, he tenido que hacer algunos ajustes  de mi propia cosecha que no afectan a la trama para poder encajar la historia a nuestro idioma y darle una narrativa para que no pareciera una traducción del Goole Translate.Si he cometido algún error, es culpa mía.y esta traducción va dedicada a mí amiga Caro, una de las mayores fannibal que conozcoGracias a todos por leer y agradeceré que dejéis vuestro comentarios
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. La Bestia despierta.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beast awakens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713826) by [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus). 



> Traducción al español de la obra original THE BEAST AWAKENS escrita por SILVAXUS https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713826  
> Todos los créditos le corresponden.  
> Créditos de la imagen: Sonya Alessa Britson
> 
> Hola a todos. Antes que nada debo darle las gracias a Silvaxus por haberme permitido traducir este fic al español. Todos los méritos de esta obra son para ella.  
> Obviamente, he tenido que hacer algunos ajustes de mi propia cosecha que no afectan a la trama para poder encajar la historia a nuestro idioma y darle una narrativa para que no pareciera una traducción del Goole Translate.  
> Si he cometido algún error, es culpa mía.  
> y esta traducción va dedicada a mí amiga Caro, una de las mayores fannibal que conozco   
> Gracias a todos por leer y agradeceré que dejéis vuestro comentarios

[ ](https://sonya-alessa13.tumblr.com/post/613953648834363392/this-image-is-a-gift-for-you-to-illustrate-your)

Hannibal dejó su auto, estacionó lejos de la flota de vehículos del FBI a lo largo del camino y se ajustó la bufanda. Las temperaturas habían bajado la noche anterior y aunque no había nieve fresca, todo estaba cubierto por una capa dura de escarcha blanca.  
Al pasar entre la masa de agentes del FBI, Hannibal sonrió para sí mismo mientras observaba a los oficiales separarse ante él como una banda de pájaros frente a un gato.  
Jack no le había dado ninguna información sobre el caso. Llamó a Hannibal y le dijo que lo que podría ser en la escena de un crimen que podría ser del Destripador.  
Hannibal sabía que no podría ser del Destripador porque no había salido a cazar en semanas, pero por supuesto Jack no podría saberlo. Sin embargo, Hannibal sintió mucha curiosidad en cuanto a la escena que Jack pensaba que podría ser del mismísimo Destripador.  
Crawford estaba esperando a Hannibal con una expresión oscura y sombría en su estoico rostro.  
"Hola Jack. Tengo que decir que me sorprendió que me llamera para consultar un caso. Pensé que Will Graham ya estaba completamente rehabilitado y que volvería a trabajar para usted".  
Un músculo en la cara y Jack se sacudió y Lecter pudo observar como Jack apretaba tanto los dientes con tanta fuerza que por un momento Hannibal pensó que podría romperérselos.  
“No ha respondido a su teléfono desde que fue liberado de BSHCI, no lo ha visto en la academia y su casa está vacía excepto por su jauría de perros. "No tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo, pero sí sé lo que no está haciendo y es su jodido trabajo.".  
Qué interesante… Eso era algo de lo que Hannibal no se había dado cuenta. No le sorprendió que Will se mantuviera alejado de él, pero había confiado en el impulso del otro hombre para atrapar al Destructor de Chesapeake, y Will no pudo lograr eso sin trabajar para el FBI.  
Tal vez Hannibal debería ir a echar un vistazo a la casa de Will, más tarde ese mismo día.  
"No sabía que Will habría dejado su puesto en la academia o en tu equipo, Jack".  
El agente del FBI resopló, recordándole a Hannibal un bulldog entrenado para pelear.  
“No lo ha hecho. Informó a RRHH que usaría sus vacaciones y sus días de baja por enfermedad para recuperarse y desapareció en el mismo momento en que fue liberado del BSHCI. Si quiere puede seguirme ahora, doctor Lecter. Hace demasiado frío para que nos quedemos aquí parados todo el día ".  
Con una sonrisa amistosa pero calculadora en su rostro, Hannibal siguió a Jack, quien condujo al borde de un lavadero en el suelo y Hannibal parpadeó ante la imagen frente a él.  
Era consciente de que Jack le estaba hablando, pero simplemente alzó la mano para decirle al agente que su cerebro estaba trabajando en eso.  
No era de extrañar que Jack pensase que esto era un trabajo del Destripador, ya que esta escena era hermosa en su horrible diseño. Quizás los otros tal vez verlo.  
“Parece una naturaleza muerta destinada a preservar algo bello, incluso en las garras de la muerte. Está destinado a ser vista por una audiencia o alguien específico. Supongo que simboliza el ascenso del ser humano sobre la bestia o la victoria del hombre sobre el monstruo. Las bayas de serval son un símbolo para mantener alejados a los malos espíritus y el daño en la cultura celta, sin embargo, esto no es un trabajo del Destripador, Jack ".  
El destello de ira que Hannibal vio en la cara de Crawford dejaba en No habia detalles que llamasen la atención del psiquiatra, pero necesitabs acercarse más para poder verlo correctamente.  
“¿Qué le hace pensar que este no es el trabajo del Destripador? Usted mismo lo ha dicho. Este desastre está destinado a ser contemplado y el Destripador siempre busca audiencia y atención. Según Zeller y Price, faltan órganos del hombre, como si el asesino hubiera cogido trofeos, igual que siempre ocurre en los crímenes de nuestro asesino ".  
Hannibal simplemente miró a Jack antes de que su atención volviera a la escena frente a él.  
En el lado opuesto del lavadero, el asesino se había tomado su tiempo para convertir a su presa en una obra de arte. El hombre muerto estaba completamente desnudo, una excepción de una bufanda envuelta específicamente alrededor de su cuello. Tenía los brazos estirados y en una mano, sostenía un elegante cuchillo y la otra envoltura entre sus dedos varias ramitas llenas de bayas de serbal.  
Frente al cadáver, un ciervo muerto aparentemente arrodillarse en el suelo, con la majestuosa cabeza bajada como si ofreciera sus astas, su corona, al cazador victorioso. Sin embargo, cuando Hannibal miró la imagen desde un ángulo diferente, parecía que el ciervo estaba usando su cornamenta para destripar al humano, porque eso era lo que le había sucedido al hombre. Había sido destripado, pero Hannibal tuvo que acercarse para poder ver mejor.  
“Puede acercarse si lo necesita, doctor Lecter, pero tenga cuidado. El suelo está resbaladizo por la escarcha.  
Mirando hacia arriba, Hannibal pudo notar que Zeller estaba arrodillado en el suelo, cerca de él, con una cámara entre sus manos.  
"¿Tiene todas las evidencias que necesita, señor Zeller?"  
El hombre asintió sin levantar la vista.- “Si, doctor Lecter. Conseguiré el resto cuando lo llevemos a la morgue.  
Asintiendo en aprobación, Hannibal se metió en el lavadero y los antiguos recuerdos vinieron a él cuando la escarcha crujió bajo sus pies.  
De cerca, la imagen era aún más impresionante que vista desde arriba, ya que Hannibal pudo ver una sonrisa cruel en el rostro del hombre muerto.  
Centrándose en el corte que había sido hecho para destripar al varón, examinó un tajo recto, hecho con mano segura y un cuchillo afilado ... Tal vez había usado el cuchillo que sostenía el cadáver. Los órganos se derramando del cuerpo como si alguien hubiera extraído con cuidado, casi como si el asesino hubiera estado buscando algo en específico.  
"¿El asesino se llevó algo de la víctima?" .- Pregunto Hannibal. Jack había mencionado algo como eso, pero no había tenido ningún detalle y Zeller seguía mirándolo a través de la lente de su cámara.  
“Si doctor Lecter. Parece que el asesino se llevó los riñones y nos dejó el resto de la cena. Espero que la bufanda nos diga algo sobre nuestra víctima. Parece ser cara.  
Sin ofrecer una respuesta, Hannibal se concentró en la bufanda que había llamado su atención desde el principio.  
El material con el que estaba confeccionada parecía suave, incluso bajo la delgada capa de escarcha, pero el color burdeos oscuro contrastaba con la palidez del hombre muerto, pero el púrpura parecía brillar entre la piel del hombre y el hielo.  
Al mirar a Zeller, Hannibal respiró hondo y ... descubrió el aroma de su propia casa y su colonia que aún persistía en la bufanda.  
Ahora, con la seguridad que le ofrecieron las pruebas, podría recordar cuando fue la última vez que había visto esta bufanda en su armario. Debió ser hacia un par de días, tres o cuatro tal vez, y Hannibal no había tenido invitados en su casa durante ese período de tiempo. El asesino había estado en su casa y no solo eso. Hemos logrado entrar en su casa y pasear tan libremente como si paseara por un museo. Lo que más enfureció a Hannibal fue el hecho de que no había dado cuenta de que un intruso había allanado su hogar.  
Ningún olor desconocido había recibido a Hannibal sobre alguien perturbando la paz de su casa y el asesino había ido aún más lejos: había entrado en su habitación y él no lo había notado.  
Tratando de recobrar la compostura, Hannibal salió del lavadero para encontrar a Zeller que estaba esperando fuera.  
"¿Ha encontrado algo?" Pregunto Zeller y Hannibal asintió pensando que había encontrado más de lo que le gustaría admitir.  
“Si, el corte fue hecho por alguien con un buen conocimiento de cómo manejar un cuchillo y tal vez ese cuchillo usado para destriparlo sea el que la maneja en su propia mano. Sin embargo, me temo que la bufanda no te dirá nada. Conozco este tipo de trabajo y no encontrarán una etiqueta ni ninguna marca en ella. Este tipo de prenda se puede encontrar en Europa en pequeños talleres donde todo es artesanal y cada prenda está específicamente exclusivo para un pequeño grupo de clientes. "Es triste ver como una creación tan maravillosa ser maltratada de esta manera, pero no les servirá para identificar a la víctima o al asesino".  
Zeller parpadeó hacia Aníbal como si estuviera tratando de entender lo que había dicho, antes de responder como medio minuto más tarde.  
“¿Sabe ...? A veces olvido por completo que en realidad usted es europeo y me siento como un estadounidense sin educación ".  
Sonriendo, Hannibal se subió el cuello de su abrigo al notario como el viento se hizo más fuerte y frio.  
" Siempre hay tiempo de aprender señor Zeller ".  
El otro hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras hacía más fotos de la escena del crimen y tarareaba una canción para sí mismo. Después de hablar con Jack de nuevo, el agente no estaba complacido con la explicación de Hannibal de que este no era un caso del Destripador: Hannibal se disculpó de manera cortés y después de regresar a su casa.  
Estaba fascinado por este asesino y su habilidad para entrar y pasear libremente por su casa sin ser detectado junto con la habilidad para preparar una naturaleza muerta tan magnifica.  
Aníbal no tenía dudas de esa escena que había sido preparada para él. El asesino de algún modo sabía que estaba colaborando para el FBI de manera ocasional y eso significaba que el asesino lo había estado observando.  
Interesante ... Hannibal no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo había estado espiando.  
Cuando llegó a su casa, otra sorpresa lo estaba esperando. Había un refrigerador portátil frente a su puerta con un sobre encima. Moviendo la piedra que sujetaba el sobre, Aníbal abrió la carta, pero no pudo encontrar ningún aroma conocido en el papel.  
La letra era elegante y controlada, pero también enérgica y fluida y se vio un poco parecida a su propia letra.  
"Buenas noches Doctor Lecter, espero que mi regalo se adapte a sus gustos y me atrevo a esperar que pronto ambos disfrutemos de una de sus famosas cenas".  
No había firma debajo de la carta, que grosero, pero Hannibal dobló la carta y la guardia en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo antes de abrir el refrigerador.  
Dos riñones perfectos descansaban dentro y Hannibal tuvo que admitir que el regalo realmente se adaptaba a sus gustos


	2. El insulto

El FBI descubrió más cuerpos y más regalos aparecieron cada vez en la puerta de Hannibal.   
Costillas, lomo, filetes, hígado… Hannibal no podría haberlos recolectado mejor que su admirador, y cada regalo fue acompañado por una nueva carta, sin embargo ninguna de ellas traía firma y aunque Hannibal lo consideraba grosero, no estaba enojado con su admirador.   
Por mucho que apreciara los regalos y el entretenimiento causado por los asesinatos, odiaba no saber quién estaba detrás de este juego, porque su admirador se las arreglaba para dejar algo suyo en cada uno de los escenarios y ni una sola vez, el FBI pudo establecer una conexión entre este nuevo asesino y Hannibal.   
Cada vez el asesino cogía algo que Hannibal no echaría de menos en su vida cotidiana, pero que era fácilmente reconocible una vez puesto en la escena del crimen.   
Era bueno que Hannibal prefiriera su ropa hecha a medida y en exclusiva para él y a la vez, sin nada que lo vinculara a las prendas.   
Hannibal casi esperaba una nueva muerte cada nueva semana y el tiempo que tenía que pasar escuchando los tediosos problemas de sus pacientes se sentía como una gran pérdida de tiempo a cada minuto que pasaba.   
Entre esperar su próximo regalo y el próximo robo en su casa, Hannibal volvió a un viejo hábito. Leer el Tattlecrime.com y lo que fuera que Freddy encontrara en las alcantarillas de Baltimore.   
Como la mayoría de los días, Hannibal estaba aburrido, incluso por lo desarraigo que causaría Freddy entre los ricos y famosos de la sociedad de Baltimore pero hoy era diferente.   
El artículo de hoy comenzaba con una foto del propio Hannibal con Jack Crawford en la última escena del crimen, con un espeluznante titular que proclamaba el surgimiento de un nuevo asesino en serie.  
“El Asesino de Bodegones es la nueva pesadilla de Baltimore.”  
El titular, junto con el nombre sorprendió a Hannibal porque hasta ahora, él había sido el único que calificaba las escenas del crimen como naturaleza muerta, pero había más en el artículo que el simple titular.   
“Baltimore siempre ha sido famosa por su gran cantidad de asesinos en serie y una nueva estrella está en ascenso. El Asesino de Bodegones, llamado así por su tendencia a convertir a sus víctimas en bodegones, lleva semanas cazando y matando a los residentes de Baltimore.  
Según la información proporcionada por fuentes confiables, el Asesino de Bodegones, caza una vez por semana y crea lo que parece ser arte con sus víctimas y deja atrás una única pieza de ropa. Hasta ahora, el FBI no tiene ni idea de quién es este asesino ni tampoco de como elige a sus presas, lo que lleva a la conclusión de que están tan lejos de arrestar a este nuevo asesino como de arrestar al asesino en serie más famoso de Baltimore, el Destripador de Chesapeake.   
No es de extrañar que el FBI esté totalmente aturdido ya que acusaron a uno de sus agentes de ser el Destripador, solo para enfrentar la verdad de que el FBI había arrestado en falso al agente Will Graham.   
Todos recordamos al Sr, Graham por su trabajo en el FBI como investigador consultor en referencia al Destripador, pero desde que el agente fue liberado del BSHCI, Will Graham no ha sido visto y se mantiene lo más alejado posible del FBI, según parece.   
Quién sabe…. Tal vez su tiempo bajo el cuidado de Frederick Chilton finalmente ha arrastrado a la superficie lo que siempre fue Graham: Un monstruo sin moral y libre de las acusaciones que lo apuntaban como principal sospechoso de ser el Destripador de Chesapeake y Graham se convirtió en lo que siempre trató de ocultar.   
Tal vez encuentren al Asesino de Bodegones cuando el FBI interrogue al señor Graham o tal vez este nuevo asesino desaparecerá una vez que el Destripador regrese de su inusual y larga pausa.  
Sin embargo, el FBI sólo muestra una vez más que no puede cumplir su deber de proteger a los ciudadanos de otro asesino en serie sin ayuda externa.   
Ahora que perdieron a su sabueso Will Graham, el FBI le pidió a su antiguo psiquiatra, el doctor Hannibal Lecter que fuera su nuevo consultor en los casos que no pueden resolver por sí mismos. Esta elección de ayuda me hace cuestionar la capacidad, especialmente la del director Crawford, de reunir un equipo de trabajo que realmente pueda atrapar a uno de los muchos asesinos en serie que deambulan por nuestra ciudad.   
¿Es muy inteligente consultar a un psiquiatra que no supo ver de la tendencia violenta al derramamiento de sangre de su propio paciente y que no puede ser una ayuda real en un caso que quita una vida a la semana en el corazón de nuestra ciudad?  
Otra cuestión importante es que está haciendo el asesino con los trofeos de sangre y carne que le quita a sus víctimas cada vez. Una pregunta que no fue respondida por el FBI ya es de por si una respuesta en sí misma.   
Todavía hay muchas cosas en la sombra, pero Tattlecrime.com les mantendrá al día con la investigación y tan pronto como haya nueva información para compartir.   
Manténganse a salvo, ciudadanos de Baltimore y espero por su propio bien no conocer al Destripador de Chesapeake o a nuestra nueva estrella en ascenso, El asesino de la naturaleza Muerta, y si termina en el lado equivocado de su suerte y se encuentra a Will Graham en mejor que corra en dirección contraria, sólo para salvarse.”  
Hannibal simplemente parpadeó ante la pantalla de su Tablet mientras otra parte de su mente ya revisaba su colección de recetas para decidir qué hacer con Freddy Lounds. 

La tablet se oscureció después de varios minutos y eso fue suficiente para levantar a Hannibal. Era Viernes y todavía era de día mientras se preparaba para el trabajo que le esperaba esa misma noche. Ya tenía la dirección de la casa donde vivía Freddy Lounds en su rodolex y tan pronto como la noche trajera la falsa seguridad del sueño, el Destripador de Chesapeake volvería a cazar.   
Pero esta vez, no había ningún titular en Tattlecrime.com.  
Este artículo había sido un insulto para el propio Hannibal, el Destripador de Chesapeake, y su nuevo admirador, que por mucho que el apodo coincidiera, Hannibal sentía que ese nombre lo le estaba dando el rédito merecido a ese hombre por su trabajo.   
Este asesino era un artista de un tipo distinto al arte de Hannibal, y sin embargo, igual.   
Las únicas conexiones entre las víctimas de este asesino eran los crímenes contra animales.   
Cada vez que un animal muerto formaba parte de la naturaleza muerta, la investigación posterior descubría que el hombre o la mujer asesinados mostraban crueldad contra los animales y este único defecto es justo lo que parecía buscar el asesino.   
Los bodegones fueron la victoria de la bestia sobre el hombre y Hannibal pensaba que tal vez su asesino se consideraba más una bestia que un hombre. Eso significaba que Hannibal tuvo que reconsiderar su propio punto de vista sobre las muertes y los regalos.   
Estaba siendo cortejado, y su némesis estaba mostrando sus habilidades como cazador y proveedor mientras se le permitía a Hannibal la libertad de aceptar o rechazar esos regalos.   
Eso sólo aumentaba la curiosidad que Hannibal sentía por ese asesino y se tomaría su tiempo para analizar esos nuevos puntos de vista cuando volviera a casa después de hacer buena cuenta de Freddy Lounds.  
La noche cayó sobre la ciudad y Hannibal desapareció en la oscuridad que rodeaba su casa. Tenía otro vehículo estacionado en un garaje secreto y nada llevaría a él si alguna vez lo encontraban.   
Cargando todo en el maletero del coche, Hannibal se fue con la mente completamente concentrada en su próxima tarea.   
Freddy vivía en una zona muy poblada, por lo que Hannibal necesitaba ser rápido y silencioso para evitar llamar la atención de los vecinos y evitar que la policía lo descubriera cerca de la próxima víctima del Destripador.  
Había considerado enmascarar este crimen como si se tratara de otra persona, pero eso sólo endurecería el punto de Jack de que el asesino de bodegones era en realidad el Destripador de Chesapeake y no alguien nuevo.   
No. La muerte de Freddy Lounds tenía que llevar la firma del Destripador y sin duda alguna, Hannibal agregaría su lengua a la cena que ya estaba preparando para su admirador.  
Algo que solía mentir tanto, podía ser algo hermoso y delicioso en la muerte, al fin y al cabo.   
Estacionándose a una distancia segura de la casa, Hannibal se aseguró de permanecer en las sombras para poder entrar en la casa por la puerta trasera.   
En el momento en que entró en la casa, supo que alguien más había tenido la misma idea para esa noche.   
El lugar olía a sangre y a miedo y la cocina estaba completamente destrozada. Había otro aroma entre la sangre y el miedo y tenía un regusto afrutado y cálido. Algo casi divertido.   
El asesino había cazado a Freddy en su propia casa, y había jugado con ella.   
La sala de estar estaba oscura, al igual que la cocina, pero incluso en la oscuridad, Hannibal pudo ver que el lugar estaba destrozado. Se preguntó por qué nadie vino a revisar si algo estaba mal o por que la policía no estaba allí para patear la puerta.   
Hannibal llegó a las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba y el olor a sangre se hizo más fuerte, Hacia calor bajo el plástico pero no le importaba, ya que tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba a punto de encontrar.   
Cuando Hannibal llegó al final de las escaleras, sintió más que oyó que alguien se movía detrás de él en el otro extremo de la escalera.   
Dándose la vuelta lentamente, Hannibal vio a alguien parado al otro lado de las escaleras, como si los peldaños fueran un borde invisible entre ellos.   
La oscuridad de la casa ocultaba la cara del otro, pero Hannibal vio que la luz de la luna brillaba sobre el filo de una hoja afilada, a la vez que también podía ver como el hombre estaba inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a Hannibal. El gesto a Hannibal le recordó a un lobo, y sin embargo, sabía que este hombre nunca cazaría en una manada. Era un lobo solitario que estaba cortejando a Hannibal sin hacerlo sentir menos o más débil. El lobo quería que Hannibal viera que eran iguales.   
“Recibí tus regalos. Gracias. Los aprecio todos y aunque preparé una comida para mí con la mayoría de ellos, me aseguré de tener algo para ti también si decides unirte a mí para la cena. “   
El lobo inclinó su cabeza con un movimiento elegante que mostró que reconocía las palabras de Hannibal y que estaba complacido por ello.   
“Espero que me avises pronto cuando planees unirte a mí para cenar, amigo mío.”  
El lobo asintió y señaló en la dirección donde Hannibal consideraba la habitación.   
“Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, te habría dejado solo, amigo mío. Espero no haberte molestado mientras trabajabas. He disfrutado de tus trabajos hasta ahora, incluso cuando no aprecio que cojas cosas de mi casa.”  
El lobo se rió entre dientes, un sonido divertido, seguido por el susurro de tela y el lobo sostuvo ante él una de las corbatas de Hannibal, envuelta alrededor de sus manos y bajo la luz de las farolas.   
Suspirando, Hannibal sacudió la cabeza, pero se aseguró de mantener su cuerpo relajado para mostrar que no estaba enojado.   
“Me gustaría volver a atar esa corbata, por favor. No quiero que el FBI me pregunte sobre el origen de una corbata de seda.”  
El lobo asintió y dio un paso atrás hasta que no fue más que una sombra en la oscuridad de la casa.  
Su conversación terminó y Hannibal asintió antes de seguir el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Freddy, donde el olor a sangre era mucho más fuerte.   
Las escena que se presentaba frente a él lo hizo sonreír.


	3. La invitación

Hannibal salió de la casa de Freddy y regresó a la suya. Aún no era medianoche y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que recibiera una llamada de Jack, Hasta entonces, Hannibal tenía suficiente tiempo para preparar la cena para la invitación del día siguiente por la noche y también de dormir un par de horas.   
No le sorprendió encontrar otro regalo en la puerta de su casa: Una pequeña nevera portátil con la lengua de Freddy dentro., pero esta vez Hannibal no encontró una carta, pero estaba bien. El mensaje final había sido intercambiado y la invitación se había enviado a único invitado que Hannibal entretendría pronto.  
Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Hannibal terminó de preparar todo lo que necesitaba más tiempo para marinarse o prepararse, pero el sueño no llego a él tan rápido como solía hacerlo, pero al final se arregló para quedarse dormido después de pensar en su próxima cita.  
El sueño de Hannibal se vio interrumpido sólo unas horas después, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar estrepitosamente sobre su mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. Cuando por fin alcanzó su teléfono, Hannibal pudo ver el nombre de Jack parpadeando en la pantalla, mientras el aparato seguía sonando sin cesar. Riéndose, Hannibal apretó el botón de respuesta y se llevó el móvil a la oreja, mientras intentaba que su voz sonara lo más cansada posible.   
“Buenos días, Jack. ¿A qué se debe el honor de recibir una llamada tan temprana un sábado por la mañana?”  
“Freddy Lounds está muerta y fue obra del Destripador o El asesino de Bodegones. Cualquiera de los dos podría estar lo bastante cabreado por el artículo de ayer de la señorita Lounds en Tattlecrime.com. Le necesito aquí lo antes posible, doctor Lecter. “.- dijo Jack al otro lado de la línea. Hannibal ya estaba de pie y sacaba un traje y una camisa nuevos del armario.   
“Por supuesto, Jack. Envíeme la dirección y estaré allí lo antes posible. “  
Hannibal contuvo una sonrisa al decirlo, ya que obviamente no necesitaba la dirección y no podía decirle a Jack que ya sabía a donde tenía que ir. Hannibal se vistió en unos minutos, revisó todo lo que había preparado horas atrás y se fue en la misma dirección en la que había vuelto a su casa la noche anterior, aunque ahora iba con su Bentley y una invitación formal del FBI.  
Estacionando su auto a un lado de la flota de vehículos del FBI, Hannibal cerro su abrigo al salir del coche y entró en la casa, esta vez por la puerta principal.   
La casa todavía olía a sangre, pero ahora olía a rancio, casi a putrefacción y ese aroma se mezclaba con los olores de los agentes que pululaban por el lugar en busca de pruebas. Nadie pareció notar a Hannibal cuando usó las mismas escaleras que la noche anterior y se unió a Jack en la habitación donde yacía Freddy Lounds.   
El lobo le había cortado la garganta y había usado ese, mismo corte para extirparle la lengua. Hannibal pensó que era una forma fascinante de trabajar y la ironía del regalo no pasó desapercibido para él. El lobo le había regalado la única pieza que había querido quitarle a Freddy.   
Después de matarla, el lobo la había atado a uno de los altos postes de la cama usando la corbata de Hannibal y el largo pelo rojo y rizado caía sobre el rostro de la mujer. Estaba completamente desnuda y la única decoración que cubría su piel pálida era el rastro de sangre que se había derramado desde su garganta hasta su vientre.   
El asesino había sacado todas las prendas rojas del armario de Freddy y las había colocado alrededor de sus pies.   
“Casi me atrevería a decir que es un final apropiado que Freddy Lounds termine como una de las brujas de los juicios de Salem. Por horrible que parezca, la escena no carece de belleza.” Dijo Hannibal y forma en la que Jack lo miro le dejó muy claro que no entendía lo que Hannibal estaba viendo. Para Crawford lo único que estaba viendo era la crueldad de otro asesinato y esta vez era obvio quien lo había hecho. Después de todo, estaba escrito en la pared con la sangre de la propia Freddy.  
“Ya estoy acostumbrado a que Freddy Lounds escupa veneno sobre nuestro campo de trabajo y sobre nuestro equipo, pero nadie merece morir así.”.- dijo Jack y Hannibal, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte de Freddy, no pudo evitar hostigar a Jack un poco más.   
“Es cierto, pero Freddy Lounds se ganó a muchos enemigos con su trabajo y convertirla en una pintura basada en los juicios de Salem es casi… Irónico.”  
Jack gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.   
“Si se supone que ella es una pintura basada en los juicios de Salem, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?”  
Bramó Jack mientras señalaba la pared y Hannibal ni siquiera trato de ocultar que lamentaba ese tono en su voz.  
“Poniendo la palabra en contexto, Jack, esto es una invitación para cenar, incluso cuando no puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con la tinta que se ha usado.”   
Su lobo había usado la sangre de la periodista para escribir su carta para Hannibal en la pared y ahora era más que obvio a quien intentaba cortejar su asesino, incluso ante los ojos ciegos del FBI.   
“Estimado Destripador de Chesapeake, cena en tu casa mañana a las 7 PM. Sinceramente tuyo, El asesino de bodegones.”   
“¿Tinta? ¡Este psicópata ha usado la sangre de su víctima para escribirle un mensaje al jodido Destripador, e incluso parece saber quién es! Mientras nosotros no tenemos ni idea de quien es ni uno ni el otro y ahora planean una cita sobre el cuerpo de una mujer muerta! ¿No le parece enfermo, doctor Lecter?  
Hannibal tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa, porque él no lo llamaría enfermo… Era más algo poético.   
“No creo que ni el Destripador ni el asesino de Bodegones lo consideren enfermo, Jack. Ambos están siempre dos o tres pasos por delante de usted y del FBI. Saben cómo funciona el FBI y también saben cómo anularlos por completo a usted y a su equipo.”  
Jack gruñó y se paró en el marco de la puerta detrás de Hannibal.   
“Ahora se parece demasiado a Will Graham, doctor Lecter.”  
Hannibal miraba por encima de su hombro y sentía cierta dificultad en apartar la vista de la hermosa invitación. Sus ojos errantes se encontraron con los de Jack, y cuando Jack se dio la vuelta y se marchó, volvió a mirar la pared. Había muchas razones por las que sonaba tanto como el otro hombre. Habían empezado a confundirse aún más. Cuando Will había sido arrestado y encarcelado en el BSHCI. Hannibal empujó todo eso al fondo de su mente y abandonó la escena. No había nada más que pudiera hacer aquí y nadie lo detuvo.  
Una vez de vuelta a su casa, Hannibal guardó su abrigo y empezó a preparar el resto de la cena que su lobo le había pedido que creara.   
Lomos de lámpara, patatas pequeñas, filetes perfectamente cortados, lengua cuidadosamente limpia y cortada en carpaccio, mousse de chocolate con cerezas negras….  
Hannibal no tenía ni idea de que preferiría su invitado, por lo que preparó un poco de todo mientras dejaba que el vino respirara en la elegante jarra que había comprado en Francia años atrás.   
Comprobando la hora, Hannibal vio que estaba pasando más tiempo en la cocina de lo que inicialmente había planeado, por lo que se apresuró un poco para lograr que su cocina estuviera impecable antes de subir a ducharse.   
No quería aparecer con la misma ropa que había llevado en la escena del crimen. Eso hubiera sido grosero y desconsiderado por su parte.   
Recién duchado, Hannibal se tomó su tiempo para elegir su traje y su camisa. Finalmente se decantó por un traje de color pizarra y una camisa burdeos con una corbata y un chaleco a juego.   
Hannibal terminaba de ponerse los zapatos cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Mirando su reloj, sonrió al ver que su invitado llegaba justo a tiempo.  
Bajando las escaleras, Hannibal se permitió un segundo más para calmar su emoción, antes de abrir la puerta y ver unos conocidos y salvajes ojos azules.   
“Buenas tardes, doctor Lecter. Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde a nuestra cena.”


	4. El Lobo

Hannibal necesito lo que duraba uno de los latidos de su corazón para volver a su papel de perfecto anfitrión y casi rezó para que la sorpresa de ver a Will en su umbral no se mostrara en su rostro. Los labios de Will se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba el borde de sus dientes. Su lobo se burlaba de él, porque Will había visto la irritación de Hannibal.   
“Will…Por supuesto que no. Llegas justo a tiempo. Por favor, pasa.”   
Haciéndose a un lado, Hannibal dejó espacio para que Will entrara y pudo ver al lobo en que Will se había convertido en cada uno de los pasos que dio hasta que Hannibal pudo cerrar la puerta.   
Lecter quería coger el abrigo de Will, completamente de vuelta a su papel de buen anfitrión, pero éste le ofreció una caja gris con un grabado de una cabeza de ciervo en color plata en la parte delantera.   
“Un regalo. Dado que usted es quien está preparando la cena, pensé que sería justo y amable por mi parte ocuparme de la bebida para después de la comida.”  
Al aceptar la caja, Hannibal revisó la etiqueta y se sorprendió por la exquisita elección de Will.   
“Un whisky Dalmore de 25 años. Sabía que siempre preferías un Single Malt al escocés, pero esto es más que sólo un trago rápido. Será perfecto para después del postre, que será una mousse de chocolate casera.”  
Mientras hablaba, Will colgó su abrigo y cuando Hannibal levantó su vista. Su mirada cayó sobre la espalda de Will un segundo antes de que se diera la vuelta. Una espalda recta y fuerte, los hombros echados hacia atrás y el fino material de su camisa azul oscuro, que parecía lisa y suave. No era la elección habitual de vestuario de Will pero parecía que había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses.   
“Entonces tomaré eso como una decisión acertada con mi elección para después del postre.”  
Al encontrase con los ojos de Will, Hannibal notó que el lobo detrás de esos ojos azules lo estaba mirando y sin embargo sentía que se estaba mirando en un espejo.  
“De hecho, Will, ¿Qué te parece si continuamos nuestra conversación en la cocina? La mesa está lista por si prefieres esperar allí.  
Will sacudió la cabeza y se ajustó el puño de la camisa alrededor de su reloj.  
“Dirija usted el camino a su dominio, doctor Lecter.”   
Teniendo a Will a su espalda, incluso el corto trozo para llegar a la cocina, Hannibal sintió que su sombra lo seguía desde un lugar soleado y sin embargo, su lobo interior no sintió ninguna amenaza.   
“Debo decir, Will, que me sorprendió la franqueza de tu invitación, incluso cuando te invitaste a cenar a mi propia mesa.”  
Hannibal ya estaba preparando los platos para el carre como entrante, cuando notó que Will se acercaba a la isla de la cocina.   
“¿Fue mi invitación de su agrado, doctor? No tenía ni idea de a quien estaba invitando a su casa, después de todo. Estoy seguro de que tomó medidas de precaución antes de que llegara su invitado.”  
Hannibal sacó las costillas de su horno después de haberse enrollado las mangas de la camisa y sacudió la cabeza mientras bajaba la sartén.  
“La invitación fue una atrevimiento maravilloso y la orquestación de los juicios de las brujas de Salem tuvo algo de trágico y apropiado. No vi ninguna razón para tomar medidas de precaución, ya que consideré esto como una cena entre dos personas con intereses comunes. Si hubiera sabido que sería una cena entre amigos, me hubiera tomado más tiempo para preparar esta cena.”  
Will soltó un gruñido. Un sonido real y salvaje mientras merodeaba por la isla de la cocina.   
“Pensé que era apropiado y la idea se me ocurrió después de atrapar al asustado conejo, Parecía…Apropiado, después de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado. Jack no vio la belleza en él, ¿verdad?”  
Sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, Hannibal cortó la carne entre los huesos y colocó cada ración en su plato.  
“No. Él nunca vio la belleza en los bodegones que has creado. Tu trabajo fue magnifico ya que fue algo atemporal Jack estaba convencido de que el Destripador de Chesapeake era el que estaba detrás de estos nuevos asesinatos, a pesar e mi insistencia en hacerle ver que era otra persona, alguien nuevo. Sin embargo, verte esta noche en mi puerta fue toda una sorpresa incluso para mí, Will.”  
El fuerte sonido que Hannibal escuchó de Will no fue la reacción que había estado esperando y cuando levantó la vista de la presentación del primer plato, Will sacudió la cabeza.   
“Jack está demasiado enojado para ver y su ceguera nunca le permitirá atrapar a los grandes tiburones del océano de los asesinos en serie. Incluso después de ser liberado de BSHCI y de la atención de Frederick, él todavía creía que había encontrado a su némesis en mí en la forma de Destripador. Me puso a dos agentes justos después de que me dejaran libre. Me di cuenta de inmediato. Quería coger el primer objeto contundente que tuviera a mi alcance, romper con él la ventana de su auto y matarlos con mis propias manos, simplemente porque quería estar solo por primera vez en semanas, sin que nadie estuviera mirando por encima de mis hombros mientras me limitaba a seguir existiendo. ¿Qué le dice eso sobre mí, doctor?”  
Con los dos platos en una mano, Hannibal esperó a que Will se alejara de la isla de la cocina y lo siguiera a la mesa ya preparada. Bajando los platos, Hannibal apartó la silla opuesta a la suya y esperó a que el lobo tomara asiento.  
Will parpadeó y por un segundo, Hannibal no vio a nadie más que a Will, confundido por el pequeño gesto de cortesía, antes de que los fragmentos del espejo volvieran a su lugar, pero ahora Hannibal se cio a sí mismo y a Will en esos ojos del color del lapislázuli.   
Interesante.  
“Estuviste encerrado en una jaula como un animal mientras tu carcelero intentaba despistar y tus visitantes trataban de ver lo que eres y lo que no tras las cortinas abiertas. Tú viste ese escenario inundado con los verdaderos colores de todos los que venían a verte y finalmente vislumbraste sus verdaderos colores mientras tú caminabas entre las sombras de detrás el escenario. Ellos se convirtieron en las ovejas en la explanada de los ovejeros y tú mientras, te convertiste en el lobo del cual tenían miedo las ovejas las ovejas simplemente por instinto. Esperaban que los barrotes de tu celda te retuvieran mientras podían ceder en su miedo macabro de contemplar al lobo enjaulado a una distancia segura, sin imaginarse que un día ese lobo sería libre.”  
Hannibal se había sentado mientras hablaba y Will pareció considerar sus palabras mientras retiraba los cubiertos de la mesa, pero sin hacer ningún ademan de empezar a comer.   
“También vino a visitarme, doctor Lecter. ¿Qué vio tras las rejas de la jaula que creó para mí?”  
Hannibal vio el cebo y decidió tomarlo.   
“Llegaste demasiado cerca de la verdad y aunque siempre ha sido fácil guiar a otros en la dirección equivocada, tu no hubieras vacilado. Tuve que actuar para protegerme, y tu condición causada por la encefalitis me ayudó. Sin embargo, verte en este lugar y bajo el cuidado de Chilton, fue algo que jamás deseé. Es más, odiaba verte allí, pero cuando vi que la oscuridad que siempre sostenías en una correa apretada empezaba a ceder, estaba seguro de que ya no te importaba lo que otros vieran en ti de mí. En algunos momentos estaba casi seguro de que vendrías a matarme y resolver así el problema del Destripador de Chesapeake de una vez por todas.”  
No había ninguna expresión en el rostro de Will que revelara lo que pensaba mientras sostenía la mirada de Hannibal y comía el primero bocado de carne. La carne que el mismo Will había provisto para esta cena.   
Fue fascinante ver a Will consumir su primer bocado sabiendo lo que estaba comiendo y haciéndolo intencionadamente y más cuando había sido él mismo el responsable de lo que había en su plato.   
Cuando Will se tragó el bocado, Hannibal sintió que le picaban los dedos con la urgencia de envolverlos alrededor de la garganta de Will para sentir cuando los músculos se movían cuando tragara su próximo pedazo de carne.   
“Lo consideré, doctor, pero primero tuve que cuidarme de los agentes que me seguían a todas partes. Incluso trataron de seguirme de regreso a mi casa y fue entonces cuando decidí llamar a Jack mientras me acercaba a ellos que estaban sentados en un auto tan discreto.”  
Will sonrió al recordarlo y fue la sonrisa de un gato, encantado por fin de haber atrapado al ratón.   
“A Jack no le gustó que me diera cuenta de que me seguían los agentes desde el momento en que fui liberado. Se pusieron blancos como una sábana. De todas maneras sabía que Jack no se rendiría tan fácilmente, así que esperé a que aparecieran los siguientes agentes. Tardé un tiempo en descubrirlos, pero cuando te topas con las mismas personas en cinco tiendas diferentes el mismo día…”  
Permitiéndose una pequeña risa, Hannibal sacudió la cabeza y tomó un sorbo del vino que Will había vertido en sus copas mientras escuchaba a Hannibal hablar.   
“Un error de novato, pero me atrevo a decir que no los mataste.”  
Will resopló y miró a Hannibal. Otro cebo, pero esta vez de Hannibal para Will y finalmente Hannibal vio como se rompía el espejo y la oscuridad pura y única que era Will Graham, salió a la superficie.   
“No. Eso hubiera sido un error de novato, doctor. Me acerqué a ellos mientras estaba comprando un equipo de pesca y les dije que saludaran a Jack Crawford y que si encontraba a más agentes siguiéndome presentaría una queja ante el FBI de que estaba usando agentes federales para vigilar a otros empleados.”  
Ambos terminaron sus platos y regresaron juntos a la cocina. Will se apoyó contra la pared para observar el trabajo de Hannibal mientras preparaba os filetes con patatas pequeñas con aderezo de romero y una ensalada de canónigos.   
“Jack recibió tú mensaje, supongo.”  
Will asintió y se acercó a Hannibal y cogió un vaso de armario antes de llenarlo con agua del grifo.   
“No he visto a ningún agente a mi alrededor en meses así que creo que recibió el mensaje. Tampoco he ido a la academia desde que fui liberado del BSHCI. La señora de la oficina estuvo muy feliz de aceptar mi solicitud de coger todos mis días de vacaciones y de enfermedad de los últimos años. Todavía estoy considerando en que hacer ahora, pero todavía hay tiempo para eso.”  
Will volvió a llenar su vaso mientras Hannibal agregaba más romero y ajo a los filetes que se asaban en la sartén.  
“Cuando Jack me llamó a la primera escena del crimen del Asesino de Bodegones, le pregunté por ti asombrado de recibir la llamada en tu lugar y estaba bastante molesto por tu falta de presencia, y dado a que descubriste a sus agentes siguiéndote en poco tiempo, creo que todos estarían molestos por eso, pero lo que cambió fue su decisión de hacerme una visita, Will.”  
Will resopló de nuevo, pero Hannibal escuchó la diversión detrás del sonido y cuando levantó la vista, vio una sonrisa llena de dientes en la cara de Will.   
“Al primero al que maté, vio como golpeaba a su perro con un cinturón. El animal estaba aterrorizado y no era agresivo. Incluso cuando su dueño no se detenía. Paré lo que estaba haciendo y observé. Se sentía como una cortina, creo que lo llamaste antes, que se hubiera apartado de mis ojos y pude ver lo que quería hacerle a ese hombre que golpeaba a un perro hasta que yacía en un charco de sangre. Sentí una certeza clara de lo que tenía que hacer. Esperé a que el hombre dejase al perro gimiendo y sangrando en su patio delantero y lo arrebaté mientras nadie observaba. Esperé a que se hiciera de noche y fue entonces cuando supe que asesino estaba mirando a través de mis ojos. Me había convertido en el Destripador de Chesapeake. Me había convertido en usted, doctor Lecter y por primera vez lo supe…”.- Will tomo otro sorbo de su vaso de agua y lamió una gota que colgaba de sus labios y ese simple gesto casi hizo que Hannibal olvidara que tenía que vigilar los filetes antes de que se chamuscaran en la sartén.- “Las ovejas necesitan un pastor que las cuide o el lobo viene y se las lleva por la noche…¿Por qué los lobos deben pelear entre ellos cuando hay suficientes ovejas para compartir?


	5. El cuchillo

Hannibal escuchó las palabras de Will y todo en su mente se detuvo de repente, mientras intentaba continuar con lo que había escuchado. ¿Estaría Will sugiriendo que…?  
“Sí, Hannibal. Eso es lo que estoy insinuando exactamente.”  
Era la primero a vez que Will se refería a Hannibal por su nombre y no por su título profesional y se sentía más íntimo de lo que tenía derecho a sentirse.   
“¿Por qué el cambio repentino de un corazón, Will?  
Los filetes estaban listos, así que Hannibal los puso en platos limpios junto con las guarniciones que había preparado, pero sabía que sólo estaba haciendo esas tareas parar evitar mirar a Will. ¿Qué vería ahora que Will estaba a punto de darle a Hannibal lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo? ¿Se vería reflejado en el mismo espejo que antes y sólo vería su mente reflejándose en esos ojos azules, o sería el lobo que Will había soltado de su correa cuando fue confinado en una jaula construida por el propio Hannibal?  
“A veces se necesita forzar para que uno mire, pero cuando ve demasiado uno puede necesitar una balsa para navegar a través de las aguas, pero incluso cuando te lo quitan, aprendes a nadar o te ahogas. He decidido que ahogarse no es una opción y que ser quien siempre quise ser requiere mucho menos esfuerzo que cumplir con los estandartes de otros.”  
Hannibal estaba a punto de coger sus platos cuando Will lo golpeo de lleno con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de abandonar la cocina y no dejarle a Hannibal otra opción que seguirle. Will dejó sus platos sobre la mesa para apartar la silla de Hannibal hacia atrás, como Hannibal había hecho antes por él.  
“Estas caminando ahora mismo por mi mente, Will?”  
Will se encogió de hombros , un movimiento elegante, mientras esperaba a que Hannibal tomara su plato.  
“Podría pero no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo. Hacer mucho tiempo que comenzamos a desdibujarnos. Tú y yo. Caminar por tu mente es tan fácil para mí como prepararte una cena tan deliciosa. Estamos unidos a un nivel que nadie puede entender, pero hemos decidido dejar de ser ovejas y convertirnos en lobos en algún momento. El Destripador de Chesapeake se convirtió en un punto fijo en mi mente porque se parecía mucho a la oscuridad que había dentro de mí. Una oscuridad que todo el mundo parecía temer, pero no tú. Tú siempre quisiste que la abrazara porque sentías curiosidad sobre lo que sucedería. ¿El resultado es de tu agrado, Hannibal?”  
Al aceptar su asiento, Hannibal fue casi dolorosamente consciente de que Will estaba a su espalda, pero fue como si supieras que un gato te rondaba en la oscuridad de tu habitación y estaba listo para ponerse cómodo.   
“Eso está por verse, Will. Tuviste tiempo para considerar todas las posibilidades mientras me dejabas en la oscuridad preguntándome quien sería el lobo que me ofrecía su presa.”  
De repente Will estaba más cerca, inclinándose hasta que Hannibal pudo sentir el aliento cálido de Will en su garganta.   
“Y te gustó la presa que te ofrecí desde el principio, ¿verdad? “  
Susurró palabras pero envió estremecimientos por la espalda de Hannibal.  
“Por supuesto, o de lo contrario, habrías dejado de traérmelas. Dejar que se desperdicien algo tan maravilloso como tus regalos hubiera sido indescriptiblemente grosero.”  
Will se rió entre dientes antes de inclinarse aún más y presionar su nariz contra la garganta de Hannibal.  
Era difícil no tensarse, porque solo la presa se tensaba con los dientes del lobo en la garganta y aunque Hannibal era un lobo como Will, los instintos a veces eran difíciles de controlar.   
“Es cierto y ¿Quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho si rechazabas mis regalos?”  
Sin previo aviso, Will se hecho hacia atrás y Hannibal se sintió mareado por la pérdida del calor de Will contra su piel. Quería abrazar al otro hombre y devolverle el gesto de los dientes demasiado cerca de su garganta, pero Hannibal le permitió a Will caminar alrededor de la mesa y tomar asiento.   
La expresión en el rostro de Will le dijo a que el sentimiento era mutuo y que habría tiempo para eso…más tarde.  
Comieron en completo silencio pero la habitación estaba llena de anticipación y de energía que se sentía salvaje y sexual a la vez.  
Hannibal siempre había sido consciente de que se sentía atraído por Will Graham desde el momento en que se conocieron por primera vez en la oficina de Jack, pero no podía decidir si era simplemente por la alteridad y la mente única de Will o si también había un aspecto físico.   
Sin embargo, la forma en que Will parecía mirar a través de él y la frecuencia con la que usaba cada oportunidad para cerrar la distancia entre ellos, Hannibal estaba seguro de que no faltaba el aspecto físico de ese cortejo.   
En esto, Hannibal estaba más que seguro de que todavía era un cortejo y hasta ahora Hannibal había sido bastante pasivo, y todavía había una pregunta que responder.   
“Si hubiera rechazado tus regalos, te hubieras mostrado mucho antes de lo que elegiste, Will, y si tuviera alguna sospecha de que serías tú, los habría rechazado de inmediato para forzarte a venir a mí.”  
Will masticó lentamente su bocado de carne y se lamió los labios para obtener el último sabor antes de responder.  
“¿quieres decir que querías que fuera cuando estaba menos preparado para tu mesa?”  
Sonriendo Hannibal se reclino en su silla mientras terminaba de cenar y Will terminaba la suya.”  
“Tal vez eso, o habría preparado esta cena completamente diferente.”  
La expresión de Will cambió y ahora estaba más abierta que durante toda la noche.  
“¿Más formal como con cosas que apenas puedo pronunciar o menos formal y… sutil?”  
“Podría enseñarte todas las cosas buenas que la vida tiene para ofrecer a aquellos que saben alcanzarlas y disfrutarlas, Will. Las ovejas se separan y se dispersan para hacerte espacio mientras intentas bañarte en presencia del lobo que se esconde en la luz tardía y justo en medio de ellas?”  
Ver a Will recortarse en su silla le recordó más a Hannibal un gato saciado que a un lobo, pero quizás Hannibal se había equivocado desde el principio. Will con su mente capaz de experimentar una empatía pura…tal vez Will era el monstruo que se escondía debajo de la cama que todos aprendieron a temer desde una edad temprana.   
Fue bueno que Hannibal aprendiera su lección sobre los monstruos cuando era un niño y eligió convertirse en la oscuridad, una que incluso el monstruo de debajo de su cama aprendió a temer. Ahora con Will había encontrado no sólo a su igual, sino también una parte diferente de sí mismo. Una parte menos sofisticada y más salvaje donde podía ofrecer a Will lo que quisiera.  
“Creo que es la hora del postre.”  
Parpadeando, Hannibal se encontró ya en el umbral de su palacio mental cuando la voz de Will lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.   
“Tienes razón Will. Déjame disculparme por dejarte esperando.”  
Juntos regresaron de nuevo a la cocina y la atmosfera de alrededor había cambiado y se estaba volviendo tan pesada como si el mismo universo estuviera esperando a que cayera la última moneda. Dirigiéndose al refrigerador para coger la Mousse Au Chocolat, Hannibal escucho el sonido demasiado conocido del metal rascando sobre metal.  
“¿Qué pasa si quiero un….tipo de postre diferente, Hannibal?  
Mirando sobre su hombro Hannibal observó a Will arrastrar el filo de una hoja afilada. Una hoja que no pertenecía a Hannibal, y Will la arrastraba por la superficie de trabajo de la cocina mientras su mirada estaba fija en Hannibal.   
“Depende de tu preferencia sobre el postre, Will”  
El siguiente sonido que escucho Hannibal fue algo detrás de un resoplido divertido y un gruñido y Hannibal pudo sentir la hoja del cuchillo en la curva de su cuello y el metal estaba extrañamente cálido. Will debería de haberlo tenido cerca de du cuerpo para estar tan cálido y que él estuviera preparado para lo peor sólo resaltaba la emoción que sentía Hannibal.  
“Tengo muchas preferencias, pero se lo que quiero en este momento.”  
Hannibal siempre había sabido que Will era fuerte, y emparejado con su entrenamiento como policía podía derrotar a un hombre mucho más fuerte, pero Hannibal se encontró presionado contra su refrigerador con una cuchilla afilada en su garganta.  
Sintió que la cuchilla cortaba su piel con apenas presión y vio un hambre salvaje reflejándose en los ojos de Will antes de que el avanzara y cerrara sus labios alrededor del corte superficial que hizo con su cuchillo.   
Los instintos de Hannibal le gritaban que alejara al lobo, pero no había sensación de peligro y la boca de Will era cálida y atractiva contra la piel de Hannibal. Los dientes afilados pellizcaron la piel sensible mientras una lengua cálida recogía cada gota de sangre del corte superficial y rara vez sentía algo tan especial como tener a Will cerca mientras tomaba el primer sabor de la carne de Hannibal.  
Los rizos oscuros de Will eran suaves entre los dedos de Hannibal pero inmediatamente apretó su agarre y retiro a Will de su garganta. El lobo gruñó un bajo sonido de advertencia y Hannibal pudo ver como su sangre oscurecía los labios pero no sintió que la sangre goteara por su piel.   
Sosteniendo al lobo en su lugar, Hannibal sintió el fuerte beso de la cuchilla contra su muñeca… Una advertencia, pero simplemente sonrió antes de presionar sus labios contra los labios de Will, cubiertos de su propia sangre.   
Su primero beso comenzó lento y con los labios presionados unos contra otros, antes de que Hannibal decidiera saber a qué sabía su sangre cuando saliera directamente de los Labios de Will Graham.   
El primer sabor fue como vino fino y chocolate negro, el segundo sabor estaba lleno de calor y deseo y el tercer sabor puso las cosas en movimiento.   
Hannibal no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos gruñía, pero el sonido era salvaje y Will chasqueó los dientes en la garganta de Hannibal cuando éste uso la fuerza para empujar a Will contra la isla de la cocina. Las cosas resonaron con estrepito cuando tocaron el suelo, pero a Hannibal no le importó la óptica impecable de su cocina cuando finalmente obtenía lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo.   
Con una mano encerrada aún en los rizos indomables de Will, Hannibal finalmente siguió su impulso anterior y cerro los dedos alrededor de la garganta de Will cuando se apartó para mirar a su lobo.   
Will se lamió los labios. Sus ojos ardían con un fuego que Hannibal quería ver todos los días en el futuro u cuando apretó su agarre, pudo sentir los leves tirones del cuello y de los músculos fuertes bajo sus dedos cuando Will se movió sin romper el agarre de Hannibal.   
No había necesidad de presionar más fuerte, ya que la sensación del corazón palpitante de Will fue suficiente para empujar la oscuridad de Hannibal hacia atrás y cuando miró a los ojos azules de su lobo, vio que lo mismo le estaba sucediendo a Will.   
El siguiente beso que siguió fue áspero y confuso, con más dientes que delicadeza mientras subían las escaleras detuvieron varia veces para besare y sentirse, incluso cuando parecía que querían devorarse el uno al otro.  
Una vez arriba, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hannibal, él dio gracias por la violación de su privacidad en el pasado, cuando Will entraba a hurtadillas para robarle sus prendas. Se separaron para mirarse mutuamente.   
Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos mientras se miraban como si los segundos cayeran de un reloj de arena.   
Cuando Will finalmente comenzó a abrir los botones de su camisa, Hannibal sintió que sus manos cobraban vida propia cuando empezó a desvestirse y desabrochó los botones de su chaleco y se aflojó la corbata. Los ojos de ambos nunca dejaron de mirarse mientras se desvestían uno frente al otro. Sólo cuando tuvieron que desatarse los zapatos rompieron la contención de miradas, pero una vez que estuvieron completamente desnudos, siguieron contemplándose entre sí casi con adoración.   
Hannibal vio todas las cicatrices en la piel de Will. La cicatriz en su hombro donde le habían disparado cuando era policía era la más prominente, pero había otras e incluso el propio Hannibal no estaba exento de defectos.   
Cuando su piel se tocó por primera vez, Hannibal enmudeció para describir la sensación del cuerpo de Will contra el suyo. Podía sentir y ver la fuerza de Will mientras el lobo lo miraba desde sus ojos azules con hambre y Hannibal pudo sentir que reflejaban la suya propia.  
Hannibal no opuso resistencia cuando Will lo empujó sobre la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, como si ese fuera el único lugar de todo el mundo donde Will quería estar.   
Levantando las manos, Hannibal las clocó sobre los costados de Will y sintió que los fuertes músculos se tensaban mientras se mantenía en posición vertical a la vez que separaba una de las manos de Hannibal de su piel sólo para colocar un beso en el interior de la muñeca, justo en el mismo lugar donde un rato antes había presionado su cuchillo.   
Will lamió la piel y cuando empezó a morder la carne suave y sensible, Hannibal tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante las sensaciones que le producía la boca de su amante. Era una sensación aguda y excitante sentir los dientes de su lobo en su muñeca, dónde podía hacer tanto daño, y sin embargo, Hannibal le permitía a Will hacer lo que quisiera.   
El lobo gruñó y sólo cuando Will comenzó a frotar su erección con la de Hannibal, se dio cuenta de lo dolorosamente excitado que estafaba y que no le importaba lo que pudiera venir después. El deseo y la lujuria exigieron más, pero cuando Hannibal intentó levantarse para alcanzar el lubricante de la mesilla de noche, su lobo volvió a gruñir y sostuvo a Hannibal con una mano firme sobre su corazón.   
Will chasqueó los dientes a Hannibal para que no se atreviera a moverse y Hannibal no pudo evitar darle a su lobo una sonrisa desafiante, sólo para que Will sonriera con él.   
Cuando Will alcanzó el cajón superior de la mesilla de noche para sacar el lubricante, Hannibal lo miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Cuánto habría estado husmeando Will mientras él no se había dado ni cuenta de que el lobo entraba a la guarida de otro lobo?   
Ahora era el turno de Will de sonreír, pero soltó a Hannibal sólo para levantarse hasta que pudo arrodillarse a ambos lados de su cuerpo y Hannibal sintió como si estuviera mirando al David de Miguel Ángel. Por primera vez veía la perfección pura de Will y el sonido que hizo su amante cuando se estiró a si mismo con los dedos húmedos de lubricante, realzaron toda esa belleza.   
Los pequeños sonidos que pasaban por los labios de Will, podían ser de dolor o de placer, Hannibal no lo sabía, pero Will no se detuvo, y el rubor que iba cubriendo su cuerpo lo hizo verse aún más hermoso a los ojos del Destripador.   
Cuando Hannibal trató de alcanzar a Will para ofrecerle un tipo distinto de diversión, el lobo lo empujó de vuelta a las suaves y frías sabanas de la cama y mientras Will seguía jadeando, cuando finalmente alcanzó la polla de Hannibal. Siseando ante la sensación del lubricante frio y los dedos cálidos en su miembro ardiendo, Hannibal tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de mantener sus manos para sí mismo ya que su lobo claramente no quería que interfiriera y volvió a gruñir cuando Hannibal posó sus manos sobre sus costados.   
El toque fue aceptado cuando Hannibal no hizo ningún movimiento para controlar a Will y siguió acariciándolo con suavidad. Cuando al fin Will bajó sobre la polla de Hannibal, se hizo difícil permanecer pasivo y permitir que su amante tomara todo lo que quisiera.  
Claramente, Will no se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para prepararse y el fuerte calor alrededor de la polla de Hannibal fue suficiente para que Hannibal lo supiera pero aun así, Will no se detuvo. Lentamente se abrió camino hasta que tomó todo lo que Hannibal tenía para darle cuando empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos lentos hasta que su respiración no fue más que un jadeo roto.   
Hannibal se encontró una vez más inmovilizado contra la cama, con las manos de Will sobre su pecho y parecía que él sólo se preocupara por su propio placer, aunque eso sólo fortalecía el de Hannibal.   
El egoísmo de ese acto, la forma en que Will no buscaba nada más que su agudo placer con cada circulo lento de su rotación de caderas, le mostraba a Hannibal mucho sobre Will y la forma en que quería su satisfacción.   
Las rotaciones de Will se hicieron más rápidas y nítidas y Will gimió mientras Hannibal hundía sus dedos en los músculos duros de las caderas de Will, sintiendo aún más la fuerza de los movimientos de su lobo.   
Era hermoso ver como Will consumía su placer sin ofrecerle a Hannibal nada a cambio, excepto el placer de poder verle persiguiendo su orgasmo.   
Las manos que sujetaban el pecho de Hannibal se convirtieron en garras y Hannibal que estaba a punto de terminar, tomó la polla de Will en su mano para ayudarle a correrse, pero Will lo golpeó, apartándolo.   
El sonido del gemido de Will era un sonido más perfecto que Hannibal había escuchado jamás y cuando sintió las salpicaduras calientes de la liberación de Will golpeando su piel, Hannibal supo que nunca sería capaz de dejar que Will se fuera de nuevo.   
Cuando Will se soltó y se apoyó pesadamente en Hannibal, Hannibal no pudo resistirse y aparto de su rostro cálido y sudoroso los pocos rizos rebeldes que habían caído sobre su rostro.   
No quedaban palabras en Hannibal para describir ese momento, pero sabía que si sus vidas terminaran mañana o dentro de cien años, siempre recordaría ese instante con perfecta claridad.   
Will parecía esperar el próximo movimiento de su amante cuando se dio la vuelta y arrastro a Hannibal encima de él y Hannibal mordisqueó sus labios, cuándo las fuertes piernas de Will apretaron con fuerza sus caderas. Cada ataque brusco de Hannibal hacia que Will maullara y él extendió la mano para enredar sus dedos en la nuca de Hannibal, agarrando los mechones de su pelo.  
Hannibal hubiera querido actuar tan egoísta como lo había hecho Will y como él lo había tolerado, pero cuando se vio arrastrado por Will para poder besarlo, permitió que Will tomara lo que quisiera de él una vez más. En el fondo ambos sabían que el doctor siempre cedería y permitiría que su lobo hiciera lo que quisiera. 

A la mañana siguiente….  
Jack comenzaba a odiar el frio y odiaba aún más a este nuevo asesino. La policía había informado al FBI de una nueva escena del crimen del Asesino de Bodegones muy pronto por la mañana y cuando el doctor Lecter no contestó a su teléfono, Jack temió lo peor, teniendo en cuenta la participación del psiquiatra en el caso y que formaba parte del último artículo de Freddy Lounds.   
Lo que no esperaba cuando llamó al timbre por tercera vez, fue que fuera Will Graham quien le abriera la puerta.   
Irritado, Jack contemplo con irritación la imagen de un Will descalzo pero con pantalones de vestir, una camisa azul oscuro desabrochada y el pelo despeinado. Fue sólo su entrenamiento y su experiencia lo que le permitió a Jack no retroceder ante lo que vio en los ojos de Will Graham. Por lo general lo hubiera descrito como ira, pero las palabras del doctor Lecter que dijo cuando Will estaba en el BSHCI volvieron a él. Oscuridad, Había una oscuridad apenas contenida en los ojos de Will y Jack no estaba seguro de lo que el hombre que había pisoteado la piel de muchos asesinos en serie de los peores tipos, era capaz de hacer ahora.   
La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Will fue una burla, como si supiera exactamente lo que Jack estaba pensando.  
“Buenos días, Jack. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?”  
Aclarando su garganta, Jack apenas logró mantenerse firme.   
“Buenos días, Will. Necesito hablar con el doctor Lecter sobre un caso que ha estado consultando para el FBI.”  
Will se encogió de hombros y miró por encima del hombro hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia el segundo piso de la casa.  
“Creo que todavía está dormido, pero puedes entrar y esperar dentro.”  
Asintiendo, Jack entró mientras Will sostenía la puerta abierta para él, pero cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, no pudo evitar la sensación de que acababa de entrar en la guarida de una bestia.


End file.
